Directness
by insipidity
Summary: Iris overhears Barry and Joe's conversation in "Plastique" and decides to confront him about it. Which leads to fun times at the loft. Written at Kanjogirl's request :) I willfully ignore the angst at the end of the episode and instead write my own AU


Because Kanjogirl asked me to. Happens instead of Iris and Barry deciding to spend time apart.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Am I that obvious?" Barry's voice sounded alarmed.

"Not to her", her father replied, sounding a little gleeful.

Iris didn't hear anything more, because she started going through memories of her and Barry together. How he would look at her. How he always believed in her and complimented her on her appearance, but also was quick to stand his ground if they disagreed. How she'd never seen him with another girl. No matter how hard she'd pushed him to try and date. How it had always been the two of them…and how she'd never even needed a date, right until….Barry had ended up in a coma. Until then, she had been content by herself, because she was never by herself. Not really. She had always been with Barry. How stupid she felt when she realized it.

She heard her father leave and she hid so neither Barry nor him could see her. She then discreetly snuck out so Barry wouldn't see her either.

A few days later, she broke up with Eddie.

"To tell you the truth, I always thought it was strange how close you two were", he told her. He was bummed out over breaking up, but he still wished her well. She appreciated his maturity. She felt no regret over having dated him, as they had been pretty good together. This was simply something she had to do.

When a few weeks had passed, Iris arranged to meet Barry at his loft. She arrived on time and knocked on the door. Barry opened the door and flashed her a wide grin. "Iris", he said and asked her in. Now that she knew how he felt, she wondered how she had been so blind as to never notice something so obvious. He closed the door behind her and she let her bag fall on the floor. She didn't put it on the bed, as they would probably be using it in a few minutes.

"Barry Allen." Iris pointed his finger at her best friend's chest and walked closer to him. "You've been keeping secrets from me", she smiled in a wicked way and pushed her finger against his chest.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Barry asked, and couldn't help but notice that Iris was walking closer to him, directing him to back against the wall behind him. When his back hit the wall, he couldn't escape any further, and he started blushing. Violently.

"A little birdy told me you have feelings for me", Iris whispered, while starting to trail her finger down Barry's upper body. She closed the distance between them, and gave him a long, lingering kiss. He responded after the initial shock wore off, and Iris felt a tingling sensation. Barry broke the kiss, and she gave a disappointed whining sound. "Iris we can't…" He was trying to look up so Iris couldn't reach his lips, so she settled for his neck instead. "Why not? You love me…", she said and planted small kisses all around his neck. She then raised her hand to make him meet her eyes. "…and I love you, Barry Allen." There was a flash in his eyes before he understood her words.

Suddenly, there was a whirlwind, and Iris found that she was the one being pushed against the wall. Barry stood in all his glory and pressed his lips on hers. After a long, loving kiss, Barry broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers while looking her in the eyes. "I'm also the Streak", he said. "I know. I heard you talking about it with my father", she replied and kissed him again. He grabbed her hands and pressed them against the wall. As they kissed, he felt anxious to do more and Iris was more than happy to oblige. He started undressing her while still kissing her and as Iris started to return the favor, his hand found its way to her panties. He shot her a quizzical look and after she nodded, he moved his fingers between her legs. "Have you ever done this before?" she asked. He shook his head bashfully. He started moving his fingers, and Iris was prepared to be a little underwhelmed, but then he sped up his finger movements and her whole nether area started to vibrate as he kept touching her. She couldn't help but moan and gasp "Barry!" and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to stop herself from falling on the floor from the power of the orgasm. After she stopped gasping, she shot him a playful look. "So what else can you vibrate?" Barry winked at her and lead her to the bed.


End file.
